


A Pirate AU with Arranged Marriage

by Serinah



Category: Marvel
Genre: 18th Century, Arranged Marriage, Inexperienced Tony, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Tony Stark, Pining, Pirates AU, SSC, Stane is still a bastard, Steve is a pirate captain, Tony is a young nobleman, Uncertainty, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but it's SSC, not back then, ppl ddn't negotiate kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serinah/pseuds/Serinah
Summary: What you read on the tin. After his parents die, Guvernor Stane sells young (but not underage) Tony to a pirate as a part of a deal. Captain Rogers decides that he better take the pretty youth or they'll offer him to a total cad next… ;)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 40
Kudos: 138





	A Pirate AU with Arranged Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AvengersNewB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersNewB/gifts).



> AvengerNewB had an idea, it sounded like a 50k saga, so I brazenly said: no, it's possible to do in 300 words! And well... I almost succeeded. :)

Living on a ship had been unfamiliar at first, but Tony was adjusting. Thank God seasickness wasn’t something that plagued him and there were upsides to his situation. No one was telling him how to dress or talk, no pointless tea parties with people he didn’t like. He could tell people he didn’t like that to their faces and no one even sneered.

No, that’s a lie. They did, but then Tony raised his eyebrows and said, “Take it up with your captain, then,” and everyone shut up. Okay, no. That was another lie. He didn’t actually _say_ that, but Tony felt that it was heavily implied, but the crew was surprisingly decent anyway. They were not the problem.

The problem was…

The problem was that most of the crew seemed to be terrified of his Husband and that kept playing on his mind constantly. The stories of the broken bones, shattered skulls, and sunken ships that Captain Rogers had left in his wake felt fantastic and incongruous with what Tony himself saw, felt when he looked at his Husband. Every time he touched Tony, he had to suppress a shiver - the anticipation clogging his mind and he forgot all the stories that should make him wonder what it would take for Rogers to lose his patience with him; if he would raise his hand or his voice first when Tony inevitably kept antagonizing his men or disrupting his well-run ship in any way. The only way he was aware of in these instances, was how gentle the captain was; like that time he lifted Tony’s cold fingers to his lips and warmed them with his breath as he gazed tenderly into his eyes.

That, and the way he came to the chamber every night, stripping out of the outer layer of his clothes and just taking what he wanted from Tony; instructing him with quiet words, firm hands and singular attention. He even allowed Tony to take his own pleasure more often than not, and on the nights Tony was left hard and aching, the captain was especially sweet, embracing him tenderly throughout the night, and kissing away every sigh and moan until his body was all abliss with aching affection. In the mornings, the captain would take him again and if Tony’s body wanted it enough, a forceful release would wreck him without any touch at all. The first time it had happened, Tony had been mortified, but the captain had assured him he didn’t find him too forward, so perhaps his shameful propensity to give in to lust at the simplest provocation might not be too terrible.

Damn it all to hell, but Tony’s nether regions reacted just by thinking of it and it wasn’t even noon. The captain was busy, and there was no way Tony could be as unprincipled as to give in to self-gratification like a mindless beast. No, he had to wait and hope that nightfall came early and Captain Rogers would have mercy on him.

But for now, he’d have to take a deep breath and calm down. Then he could go to the upper deck and find the Second Mate Wilson who’d promised to teach him navigation.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
